Bardock
| japanese = |status = Deceased}} was a low-class Saiyan warrior born on the Planet Vegeta. He is the husband of Gine and the father of Raditz and Kakarot (better known as "Goku"). He made his debut in the anime-only special, Dragon Ball Z: A Lonesome, Final Battle 'The Father of the Z Warrior Son Goku, who Challenged Freeza', in which he was given the gift of foresight by the last Kanassan warrior, and through these visions, sees the destruction of his entire race."Dragon Ball Z: A Lonesome, Final Battle 'The Father of the Z Warrior Son Goku, who Challenged Freeza" Burdock made a cameo in the manga, during his youngest son's battle with Freeza, and finally made his true, in-manga debut in the one-shot manga, Dragon Ball Minus, which tells the tale of Burdock and his wife sending away their youngest son, Kakarot, before Freeza's impending destruction of the planet. Background Personality Burdock displays several personality traits fairly typical of Saiyans, but he also displays traits that are not typical. He is warlike, but compared to other Saiyans, who are cold-hearted and of simple thoughts ranging around their jobs, he also happens to possess calm judgment and a small measure of humanity. Because of his actions of saving his companions, which is rare for a Saiyan, he is greatly adored among a portion of the low-class warriors. Unlike a typical Saiyan, most having little care for comrades, Burdock deeply cares for the members of his team, and is enraged after finding them killed on planet Meat, particularly Tora during their last conversation. On the other hand, just like other Saiyans, he is somewhat cocky, loves fighting, and will kill in cold blood. He has a laid-back and fearless personality (which he passed onto his son Goku); as evidenced by him and his crew accepting missions that baffle even Frieza's Elite Soldiers, and his taking responsibility in confronting Frieza alone. He is a highly capable tactician in battle, able to perceive the situation at hand and act accordingly with it, as shown from his ability to out-maneuver Frieza's Men. Until the Kanassan's gift of foresight begins changing his life, Burdock thinks fairly little of himself being a father, and so he generally does not acknowledge his newborn son Kakarot except when the child is a topic of conversation among his platoon, and when he begins experiencing visions of an up-and-coming Kakarot. Even then he dismisses his son after learning of his low power level. However, in Dragon Ball Minus, Burdock displays a more social attitude, even greeting other Saiyans after arriving on his planet. Later, its shown Burdock deeply caring about his son to save him from the destruction of the their planet, an action he says that it is due to Gine's softness which spread all over him. Burdock was famous for his bravery even among the Saiyans. He notably showed his bravery when he saw his impending doom; instead of fleeing for his own life, he chose to stay behind and fight to the death. As seen in the special, The Episode of Burdock, he may well have been the first Super Saiyan of legend, but unlike his descendents was unable to control his power in Great Ape form, which subsequently lead to his death, along with the destruction of the planet he was on. Appearance Consistent with Raditz's quote in a chapter of the Dragon Ball manga as well as Frieza's when he first met Goku, Burdock's appearance is very similar to Goku's: he has unkempt hair which partially stands on end, but Burdock has a scar on his left cheek however and he has darker skin. Burdock's oldest son Raditz inherits only his eyes and complexion. In Dragon Ball Minus, Burdock wears a typical Battle Armor with shoulder pads and boots. In Burdock - The Father of Goku, he wears a black and green Battle Armor, and a green Scouter on his left eye. Later on, he wears Tora's blood soaked armband as a headband when he fights Dodoria's Eliteon Planet Meat. In Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's original character design, Burdock had a longer scar, his hair was more spiked (similar toVegeta's hair), his Battle Armor was a lighter shade of green, and it had three or four flaps at the waist, and did not wear the long-legged jumpsuit he has in Akira Toriyama's final design for the 1990 TV special. Abilities Burdock's fighting strength has never been explicitly stated in the manga. In the anime, he was stated by one of the members of Freeza's Army to have a power level of nearly 10,000, which was stated to rival that of King Vegeta. In his Ōzaru form, this power level would be multiplied to nearly 100,000, surpassing that of Freeza's top soldiers, Zarbon and Dodoria,Both Zarbon and Dodoria possess power levels ranging between 22,000-23,000 as well as the majority of the Ginyu Special Squadron, falling short of only their captain, Captain Ginyu. This power level also brought him level to King Vegeta, despite his status as a low class. He later attains the Super Saiyan transformation, which amplifies his power level dramatically, enough to defeat Frieza's ancestor, Chilled. In Daizenshuu 7, the transformation was said to be a 50x multiplier, bringing Burdock's Power Level to 500,000. However, it was also stated by Akira Toriyama that the Transformation is a 20x multiplier for the user's max, which would bring Burdock's Power Level in this form to 200,000. Power Level Transformations Dragon Ball Minus Creation and Conception Trivia *In the Ocean dub of Dragon Ball Z, Vegeta refers to Goku's father (Burdock) as an "average fighter, but a brilliant scientist", and he is credited with the creation of the Power Ball, a method of creating an artificial moon to induce an Ōzaru transformation. This is not mentioned in any other dub of the anime, nor the original Japanese, and Burdock has never been shown to dabble in scientific ventures. References Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans Category:Freeza's Army Category:Characters who die and are not revived